


Make Me

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone lives, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Post Infinity War, Sexual Tension, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: One year after defeating Thanos, Tony Stark throws a party.Of course, one vaguely irritating wizard is invited.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> OOOF the sexual tension is STRONG with these two.

“Friday, can I have a time check?”

 

“It’s 6:42 PM, Satur-”

 

“Just the time, Fri, thanks. I know what day it is.”

 

“You’re welcome, Boss.”

 

Tony Stark stood in front of his bathroom mirror, flaunting a beautiful, black suit with a red tie to add a little flare. He opened his bottom left drawer and grabbed hair gel. He poured some in his hands and rubbed his fingers through his hair, gently spiking it up. 

 

He had invited the Avengers and some others over for a celebration party, basically an anniversary for saving the world. They would be arriving around 7:00 pm, although Tony knew that nobody shows up to a party on time. 

 

Things had been rough throughout the first few months after they managed to defeat Thanos. Pepper ended the relationship between herself and Tony because she could not handle the stress of him constantly being in danger anymore. Peter was a little shaken up for a few months and did not touch the suit at all, but eventually returned to it after one of his friends got caught up in a risky struggle. Steve and Tony patched up their relationship and things were starting to return back to the way they were. 

 

Tony took a deep breath. This was also the first party he was going to be hosting in awhile. His frequent anxiety attacks kept him away from the party scene, but he really needed to this. He needed to celebrate with friends, both new and old, for saving the world. He stood up straight and smirked in the mirror: he looked  _ damn _ good. Tony reached for cologne and sprayed a small amount on himself.

 

“Boss, your first guest has arrived,” Friday’s voice announced through the bathroom. Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who is here... _ early? _ ” He asked, walking out of the bathroom.

 

“The boy, boss.”

 

Ah. Peter. Tony let out a small chuckle as he headed to the front door. He opened it and saw the teen, all dressed up in a navy blue suit with a matching bowtie. His hair was parted to the right and gelled.

 

“Peter, you’re early.”

 

“Sorry Mr. Stark! I just got SO excited to come! I know I can’t drink but I also can’t wait to see everybody and I just got SO eager to come by so I hope I’m not TOO early but if I am then I’m sorr-”

 

“Peter, if you keep rambling, my hangover will come too early.” Tony laughed as he rubbed his forehead. “Come in, and nice suit! Did May do your hair?”

 

Peter blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head: “Yeah, she did, I never know how to formally dress. It’s kinda embarrassing.”

 

Tony chuckled and as he walked out of the foyer, with Peter following close behind him. 

 

“Do you want something to drink, kid?” Tony asked, making his way to the bar.

 

“Um, I can’t drink, Mr. Stark. I’m under-”

 

“I meant would you like some water? Juice box?” 

 

“Oh,” Peter chuckled nervously. “Do you have a Capri Sun?”

 

“Sure kid.” Tony opened the mini fridge underneath the bar and tossed him a Capri Sun. Peter caught it and started to drink it. He might be an Avenger, but he was still just a child. Tony’s smile faded as he remembered how badly Peter had been affected by Thanos’ wrath. It was great to see the boy back on his feet again and being a friendly neighborhood spider man, but he still can’t help blaming himself for the whole thing. Peter never should have been on that spaceship. But he couldn’t blame only himself, he partially blamed Stephen Strange, who gave up the time stone in exchange for sparing his life. Tony knew that he was the key to saving Thanos, but it forced Peter and others to go through so much, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of anger towards the doctor for doing that. Tony invited him to the party, though. He didn’t want to exclude anybody, and he knew Stephen played an important role in the battle. He never got a response back, so Tony was left unsure whether or not he would see the doctor.

 

“Uh, Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice cut through Tony’s thoughts like a knife. “You alright?”

 

“I’m fine, bug boy,” Tony smiled as he walked towards Peter. “Just was lost in thought. Sharpen up though, people should be coming soon.”

 

***

 

The room was filled with laughter and voices. Tony walked around, talking to just about everyone he could. 

 

“Yo, Tony, come here!” Steve’s voice rang out to him. Tony turned around and saw Steve, Bucky, and Sam hanging in a group.

 

“Ay, Cap, what’s up? Enjoying yourselves? Oh wait, of course you are, it’s my party.” Tony raised his glass and took a drink. Steve and Sam let out a laugh while Bucky chuckled nervously - he was still mildly uncomfortable around Tony.

 

“Yeah, it's great, thanks for hosting,” Steve replied, taking a sip of his own drink. “I called you over here because I wanted to admire how well you’ve stuck through this past year.” He put a hand on Tony’s shoulders and smiled. “You really have been through a lot, and I just admire your optimism.”

 

“Thanks Steve, that really means-”

 

“Boss, sorry to interrupt, but you have a late guest it seems.” Friday’s voice cut off Tony’s reply. 

 

“Just let them in, I’ll meet up with them,” Tony responded. He apologized to Steve and walked towards the foyer to see who it was.

 

Stephen Strange walked through the foyer wearing a stunning, black suit complete with a matching tie, the cloak nowhere to be seen. A major difference in appearance, and Tony appeared lost for words.

 

“Hey Stark, cat got your tongue?” Stephen smirked, walking towards him. Tony’s eyes widened as he snapped back to reality.

 

“Voldemort decided to show up, eh? Well, bars over there, help yourself.”

 

“Voldemort, huh? That’s a new one,” Stephen remarked, walking past Tony. “Still aboriginal and boring, but whatever floats your boat I guess.”

 

Tony followed suit: “You insult my name calling in my own house?”

 

Stephen laughed as he approached the bar. He asked the bartender for a drink, red wine, and looked back towards Tony: “Be careful now, you know magic is real, you really should be saying  _ He-who-must-not-be-named. _ ” Taking a sip of his drink, he winked at Tony and walked towards Peter, who was excitedly talking to Thor. Tony raised an eyebrow and took a sip as he watched Stephen walk away. Stephen’s wink always managed to get to his mind. It was hard to be somewhat mad at the guy when he was somewhat charming. His jawline was sharp and eyes a deep blue, making it difficult to not stare into them every time. Tony shook the thoughts out of his head. The man was arrogant, self-serving, and not worth the complimenting. He took another swig of his drink.

 

“Hey, Stark.” Another voice cut through his thoughts, this time, it was Natasha. “How about you make a toast?”

 

“Hmm, good idea.” Tony stood on the table and hit his glass three times. Everyone turned to look at him, and suddenly Tony started to feel a little overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Hey everyone, just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight, it really is great to see everyone again. I hope everyone is recovering well from the battle. I want all of you to have a good time tonight. Let’s have some fun.” Tony’s voice echoed through the room. Clint let out a whooping noise and Sam joined in, while everyone else clapped. Tony smiled and wiped the sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead, and got down from the table. 

 

“That was your toast?” Stephen asked, walking towards him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was my kindness not good enough for you?” Tony retorted, placing his drink down and crossing his arms.

 

“Just seemed a little out of the ordinary, you weren’t insulting anyone.”

 

“You know, I don’t insult everyone all the time,” Tony replied. “Only you, because you’re just a giant ass.”

 

“Tell me how you really feel.” Stephen muttered, raising an eyebrow and taking a drink. 

 

“I would, but it would just be endless hours of me ripping you apart.” 

 

Stephen chuckled: “Like anything you say could affect me terribly.”

 

“You know, Magic Mike, you could be a lot more tolerable if you weren’t such a prick.” 

 

“Hmph. Says you. You’re just mad that I can keep up with your quick wit and clever humor.” 

 

Both men took a swig of their drinks. It was true that Stephen could immediately fire back retorts of his own, and it was true that was what Tony found irritating, but he also admired the doctor for that. Nobody else had been able to do that besides Steve, but he could only do it sometimes. 

 

“I’m mad at you for giving up the time stone still,” Tony suddenly blurted. Stephen didn’t even flinch, almost like he knew that it was coming.

 

“Yeah, I know. But I already explained to you why I had to,” Stephen responded, staring straight into Tony’s eyes. “I don’t know what else to tell you, besides maybe get over it because it all worked out.”

 

Tony stared back, unsure of himself. He knew he shouldn’t be mad anymore, but there was something so irritating about the man that he felt like he had to be mad about something.

 

“Maybe you’re right and that I should get over it. You’re still a dick though, Strange.”

 

“Hmph. Sue me,” Stephen retorted. “You sound like you aren’t one yourself. I bet you act like a huge dick because you’re overcompensating for something.”

 

Tony got up from the bar with a glare: “For the record, I’m not overcompensating anything.” Stephen also rose, towering over Tony. 

 

“Oh, really now?”

 

“Yeah, really. Didn’t know you were so interested.” Tony smirked as he started walking, with Stephen walking next to him.

 

“Well, Stark, guess I’ll never know unless you prove it to me.” He winked at Tony once again, which caused a rush down Tony’s spine.  _ That fucking wink. _

 

“You know, Magic Boy, if I didn’t know better, it sounds like you’re flirting with me.”

 

Stephen stared at him and smirked: “Flirting? With you? Please. In your dreams.”

 

“I wouldn’t object to it, if I’m going to be honest. Just think it’s cute how an arrogant man like yourself would have the audacity to piss me off  _ and _ flirt with me at the same time.” Tony sneered and moved a little closer.

 

“I could say the same for you, douchebag. Egotistical, irritating, snarky, you’re the whole package.” Stephen moved closer as well, staring Tony down.

 

“You also forgot attractive and rich.” Tony remarked, staring at Stephen with equal intensity. Stephen’s flirty eyes were starting to become irresistible.

 

“Oh Tony, I could  _ never  _ forget that.” Stephen’s tone was somehow condescending and flirty.

 

“You’re so damn aggravating whenever you speak.” Tony’s eyes trailed down to Stephen’s lips. “You should really learn to stop talking.”

 

Stephen raised his eyebrows and smiled: “Then make me.”

 

The line was enough for Tony, who grabbed Stephen’s face and kissed him. Stephen enclosed the space between them by grabbing Tony’s hips and pulling them towards him. Tony slipped his tongue in and Stephen accepted, the two completely forgetting the party scene around them.

 

“Damn, they’re really going at it.” Clint pointed towards the two.

 

“Was about damn time too, every time they’re in the same room they’re arguing about something,” Natasha replied. “Guess the alcohol finally did something.”

 

“Peter, don’t look, you are too pure for this.” Thor covered Peter’s eyes much to his objections.

 

Tony finally pulled away, with Stephen still gripping at his hips. “Guess I shut you up.”

 

“You might have, but as of now, I’m still blabbering,” Stephen smirked. 

 

“God, you’re irritating.”

 

Stephen leaned in and whispered into Tony’s ear: “You shouldn’t be so disrespectful, Stark.’

 

Tony’s eyes widened before returning to their flirty state. “I don’t think I’ve ever given you a tour of my place. Come with me.” He held out his hand.

 

“Gladly,” Stephen smiled as he took Tony’s hand, as Tony led him upstairs, the tour beginning in the bedroom.

  
  



End file.
